Bonding Time
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Draco wanted to go to Greece. He didn't want this. Secret Santa fic! Modern/Muggle!AU


Written for THC Secret Santa :) I tried lol

* * *

Draco stood in front of the window, watching as the snow fell on the ground outside. It wouldn't bother him if it weren't piling up to his knees.

"Stop scowling," drawled a voice behind him. "I can see it in the window reflection."

The blond spun around, the scowl still intact. "I was only supposed to stay one night, Blaise. One. Now, this damn snow is going to leave me with the likes of you and Theodore for God knows how long!"

Blaise had his leg crossed over the other at the knee, a cup with steam in his lap. He had an amused smirk on his face. "Come on, mate, it's not that bad. You could have been stuck with your parents or something."

"And I have you know, that I'm not too keen on spending however long with you in this close proximity either," Theo said as he walked into the room. He plopped down near the fire with a book. "Just relax. We'll be out of here before you know it."

Draco grumbled, folding his arms childishly. "I know it, and it's too long."

Theo didn't respond, but there was a smirk behind that book of his; Draco knew it. Seeing as he wasn't going to get the response that he wanted, Draco unfolded his arms and stomped to the door. He knew that if he gripped the door and tried to push it open, it wouldn't budge. The nerve of this weather.

Running a hand through his hair, Draco strode out of the living room in the cabin to his quarters. At least they had a large enough space that if he didn't want to see the likes of Blaise or Theo for whatever reason.

* * *

Draco tried opening his eyes, but the bugger beating the inside of his head prevented him from doing so. His hand instinctively went to his forehead, and he groaned.

"What the hell?" he cursed, sitting up slowly.

There was a thud near his doorway, and he squinted his eyes to peer at whichever one was coming to bug him.

"Don't remember the eggnog and brandy mix, eh?" Theo questioned.

Damn, the logical one. Draco shook his head, attempting to make swatting gestures. He didn't remember what happened the night before. All he remembered was coming back out of his room, declaring he was bored, suggested a drinking game and-

 _Oh_.

"Go away," Draco groaned out. One day he'd learn to keep his impulsive acts in check.

There was a sigh. "I would, Draco if you didn't look like the bottom of the glass littered on the floor," Theo replied.

"I'm hurt," Draco said.

"Don't be so dramatic. Blaise made breakfast, so get your arse downstairs so we can find a more sober activity to partake in while we're stuck here."

Draco laid back. He didn't like celebrating the holidays, let alone Christmas or the snow, and he wanted to get away from it as quickly as possible. Greece had been calling his name, but he spent the night with Blaise in his family cabin until his flight. Now they were snowed in, and he was missing the sun and warmth for this rubbish.

Drinking away his sorrows was not going to do the trick.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when a pillow hit his face. Draco shot up, regrettably because of the pain, and glared at Theo.

Theo only smirked. "Get. Up." He turned and left without another word.

The blonde flipped off the doorway, pretending the brunette was still there. He mumbled under his breath and threw the cover over his head.

* * *

"Goood morning!" Blaise's awfully cheery voice boomed from the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the room.

Draco walked in and saw Theo at the dining table with a cup of coffee. He looked at Blaise in the kitchen and shook his head.

"Since when have you had the skills to cook?" he asked Blaise.

"Since my mother knew how to attract her men," the dark-skinned man retorted.

Draco couldn't help but snort, taking a seat next to an amused Theo. He paid him no mind because he was still planning to murder him somehow.

A plate clattering in front of him made Draco look up to see Blaise giving him a look before setting one down in front of him and another in front of Theo. He sat down himself and cleared his throat.

"So after Draco drank all the good eggnog last night," Blaise said, "I propose that we try finding one of those horrid Christmas movies."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would we do that?"

"To make fun of it," Draco muttered.

"To get into the holiday spirit!" Blaise exclaimed.

Blaise grabbed one of his pancakes by his fingers, and both Theo and Draco scrunch their noses in disgust. Blaise bit into the pancake, waiting til he finished chewing and swallowing to speak again.

"Come on, we're stuck here, and the city workers said that space won't be cleared for a few more days. If I have to sit here with you guys sober with no women, eggnog, or gifts to distract me, you're going to sit here with me and my mother's holiday movie collection."

Draco looked between Theo and Blaise, knowing that he had to choose between Blaise's proposal and hiding in his quarters. He cursed because Theo mentioned more sober activities, but this was torture."

The blond rubbed his face, sighing with resignation. " _Fine_. Fine. We'll watch the bloody movies. But for one night only. We'll figure out something else for the others days, I don't give a damn how. I'm sure your mother left some kind of activity set somewhere around here."

Theo and Blaise nodded in agreement before digging into their breakfast properly. Draco had to evaluate the situation thrust upon him. He's stuck with his best friends in a cabin for who knows how long. One of those nights was going to consist of holiday movies. There were no women they could get to unless they used their phones, and the signal was botched at best. He loved his friends, but this was not the kind of bonding he had in mind.

Kill him now.

* * *

Word Count: 1,042


End file.
